Problem: Daniel ate 3 slices of cake. Nadia ate 3 slices. If there were initially 7 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{7}$ of the cake.